


Benny Love

by julien (julie)



Series: At the Urging of a Mountie [3]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-08-01
Updated: 1996-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/julien
Summary: Fraser is delightfully full and overflowing with need for Ray, but for now he has to make do with his own attentions…
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Vecchio
Series: At the Urging of a Mountie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Benny Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** A companion piece to _At the Urging of a Mountie_. 
> 
> **First published:** in the zine _Two_ from IIBNF Press in 1996.

# Benny Love 

♦

Benton Fraser’s hungry gaze followed Ray Vecchio as the cop walked out of the Mountie’s apartment. Once the door was closed between them, Fraser wandered over to the window that looked down on the street. This had happened so often that Fraser could anticipate exactly the moment Ray would appear on the sidewalk three floors below. And there he was, walking loose and limber in his sweater, track-pants and jacket.

Seemed the cop had little idea of his own attractions, but they were more than evident to the Mountie these days as Ray moved with burgeoning confidence. Every time they kissed, Ray grew more sure, more sensual. Fraser let his forehead rest against the cold glass as the cop slid into his beloved Riviera and pulled smooth-and-fast away from the curb. The way that Ray handled his car, the way he instinctively knew its every response, the way he coaxed from it every last subtlety and all its power…

Fraser felt the shape of a needy moan fill his mouth, and he let it out, briefly closing his eyes to concentrate on the sound. Sadness echoed through him, but it was a sweet sadness that Fraser gladly surrendered to. He had every hope that one night soon Ray Vecchio would not walk out that door after their goodnight kiss. In the meantime this vast yearning was beautiful in its own right.

Turning, Fraser rested his back against the window. Diefenbaker was curled up asleep under the table, apparently quite happily settled for the night. The wolf was tired, for the humans had taken him on a long walk that evening – Fraser loving the ease of Ray’s company though he was fraught with the desire to hold Ray’s hand. Fraser smiled to himself, crossing his arms, then rubbing each palm up to his shoulders and back down to his elbows.

He and Ray had played basketball together that afternoon before the walk, and had ended up having quite a loud disagreement. Fraser had felt so completely at sea under the cop’s battering questions and accusations – yet now Fraser was feeling surer than ever, and he wasn’t quite sure why.

So few people ever bothered to challenge or question or provoke Benton Fraser. That Ray occasionally did so, wittingly or not, was one of the things Fraser most valued the man for. Fraser knew he was being perverse, when he worked so hard at being the best RCMP constable he could be, and then resented the world at large for seeing no more of Fraser than that. But Ray saw more, Ray had somehow always known there was more.

Yes, Ray had challenged him again that afternoon. Pushed at the barriers Fraser had barely been conscious of erecting, demanded right of access, insisted on honesty, claimed a mutual need for trust. Which was surely reason enough for Fraser to feel more secure in the cop’s affections than ever. Yes, it would only be a matter of time – unless something external interfered – and Ray would be his.

But there was another reason for this increase in confidence. Fraser closed his eyes, lost himself again for a moment in that scary place Ray had pushed him to. Totally at sea as Ray accused him of being too polite, as Ray declared they should be closer than ever, as Ray said this hadn’t gone far enough… And Ray had seen how defenseless Fraser was, and quite unconsciously called him _Benny love_. Fraser hadn’t even really noticed at the time, he’d simply held onto the reassurance expressed, and they had together found enough equilibrium to face the world again.

Fraser smiled gently. _Benny love_. Oh yes, Ray would soon be his.

He lifted fingers to his mouth, found the taste of Ray Vecchio lingering and tingling there still. Touched his lips gently to reinvigorate the sensation, remembering the vivid sweetness of the cop’s fluent lips moving against his. And then the look in Ray’s eyes – too much awe swamping the delight, and something hidden deep within the man wanting Fraser as much as Vecchio himself was wanted.

Another moan shaped itself and rolled unbidden from Fraser’s mouth. The image of Ray’s impetuous hunger in his mind’s eye, Fraser ran a gentle hand over his own face and hair. Ran both hands, palms and fingers spread in generous caress, down his chest to his hips.

Familiar comfort. A long long time, so many years since Fraser had given this act any thought at all. But now, since he’d begun pursuing Ray, Fraser found he was questioning everything. So be it.

For so large a portion of his life Fraser had felt totally at ease in providing this pleasure for himself, blessing himself with this gift. After the first few embarrassments and uncertainties, after the initial vain yearning for something else, he had come to simply value this for what it was, no more and no less.

Ray had once said there was nothing wrong with masturbation, and proceeded to characterize the act as sex with someone you love. It seemed to be another of the cop’s movie references. Well, Benton needed love in his life, just as Ray did.

_Benny love_. Fraser whispered the words to himself as he again recalled Ray’s rich voice saying the same – and Benton was pushing hands beneath the sweaty cotton pants Ray so admired. _I’m not the only one with a cute butt_ , Ray had declared, before taking advantage of Fraser’s surprise and stealing the basketball. Fraser leaned his weight against his shoulders and shifted his hips forward away from the window so that he could slide his hands around to palm his own buttocks. Thinking of Ray’s neatly rounded rear, imagining his hands cupping those delightful curves as Ray reached to hold Fraser’s in answering caress…

Fraser smiled, anticipation drifting down through him like softest rain. He canted his hips further forward to increase the tension up the front of his thighs, then wrapped his hands around familiar hard flesh, began a sure knowing rhythm. There would be so much he would need to learn about Ray, that intricate man he loved – and all the detail of Benton’s pleasures to pass on. It would take years perhaps for them to learn each other, there had been so much to learn already through simple kisses. There would no doubt be a myriad surprises along the way, a million variations and complexities, for even Fraser’s self-knowledge would grow mazy with another person involved.

_Soon_ … Benton promised himself, promised Ray. 

Familiar thought – he wondered if Ray was doing this, too, in his silk pajamas and that generous bed. Wondered how Ray shifted his hands, how hard or gentle the pressure, how slow or fast he set the pace. Did he close his eyes the better to concentrate on his own cycle of impulsive hunger and immediate satisfaction? Did he picture Fraser – was he comfortable enough yet, despite his protestations of distaste, to imagine his Benny love…?

Fraser let his head fall back against the glass, and he groaned. Not as loud and uncontrolled a sound as he would bless himself with out in the wilds of Canada – but rich enough, the groan tugging full and free from his chest.

Almost there already. Most days he was happy to keep the act brief, finding completion quickly though enjoying the chase as much as the capture. Every week or so, though, Benton indulged himself further, exploring and creating and loving. Not tonight – Ray had roused Fraser too well with their kiss.

‘Ray my love,’ he murmured through everything that separated them – cotton and glass and volumes of cool dark air and brick and silk. ‘Ray love…’ And he let it happen, not changing the rhythm to prolong the act or to encourage completion – Fraser simply let it happen. Sweet fulfilment rained through him, a summer storm falling from endless blue sky. Fraser fell to his knees, pushing his hips forward to focus on every last drop of sensation.

And then he turned to curl up against the wall, hugging himself in gentle reassurance. ‘ _Benny love_ ,’ he whispered, too lost in the pleasure of it to smile.

Afterwards, he couldn’t even remember how he’d gotten to the bed before giving himself over to bounteous sleep.

♦


End file.
